Quand la belle rencontre la bête TOME 1
by Best things in life are free
Summary: Mila - jeune fille franche, modeste et joyeuse bien que maladroite et naïve - est originaire de Busan. Mais après la mort de sa mère, elle déménage à Séoul pour y refaire sa vie. Là, elle y rencontre le beau, jeune et riche Kim Jaejoong et s'embarque dans une histoire pleine de rebondissements.
1. Intro

_Mila – une jeune fille franche, modeste et joyeuse bien que maladroite et naïve – est originaire de Busan. Mais après la mort de sa mère, elle déménage à Séoul pour y refaire sa vie._

_Elle enchaine les petits boulots lui permettant de payer ses études et ses factures. En plus de ses cours le matin, elle travaille donc tous les après-midi dans un coffee shop de Sinchon. Ce petit job lui plaisant certes mais ne suffisant pas à joindre les deux bouts, elle a dû compléter avec un second emploi bien mieux payé quoi que très peu flatteur._

_Ses soirs de semaine sont occupés par ses activités d'hôtesse dans un club très huppé de Gangnam, fréquenté par les riches hommes d'affaires du district financier. Son job est plutôt simple, tenir compagnie aux clients, leur faire la conversation, les distraire mais aussi et surtout les faire consommer ce que le club à leur offrir: de l'alcool, des cigares et du divertissement. Les femmes, hôtesses, comme elle, ne sont pas à vendre, elles ne sont pas des prostituées, elles sont là pour charmer pas coucher. Comparez-les à des geishas des temps modernes. Kisses reste un club respecté et respectable. _

_Tout allait plus ou moins bien dans sa vie jusqu'à ce qu'un client un peu spécial y fasse son entrée … Le beau, jeune et multimillionaire Kim Jaejoong... _


	2. Chapitre 1

Sept heures cinquante – Un bruit répétitif et strident vint interrompre mon précieux sommeil. D'une main lourde j'éteignis mon réveil et ouvris les yeux. Peu à peu, ma vue s'ajusta à l'atmosphère ensoleillé dans laquelle ma chambre baignait. C'était une matinée d'été, le chant des oiseaux et le bruit de la rue me parvinrent par la fenêtre ouverte de ma chambre. Je me décidais enfin à m'extirper de mon lit et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain afin de me préparer pour une autre journée de cours et travail.

Par chance, Mr Wang – notre prof principal – n'étant pas d'humeur à nous assommer de copies et d'exercices aujourd'hui, la matinée de cours passa relativement vite. Dès que la sonnerie retentie, je ne perdis pas de temps et après avoir attrapé un rapide déjeuner au mini-market du coin, je me dirigeais vers Peaceful Garden Café pour mon travail de l'après-midi. Là, Sonmi, ma collègue et amie m'accueilli les bras chargés de muffins et autres boissons fumantes.

« Enfin te voilà, Mila ! Il faut que tu m'aides vite. Les clients sont nombreux et impatients. Je ne m'en sortirais pas toute seule » me dit-elle d'un air pressé mais toujours le sourire aux lèvres

« Donne-moi le temps d'enfiler mon tablier et je suis à toi » lui criais-je en me dirigeant en arrière-salle où sont les vestiaires

« Merci t'es un amour ! » je l'entendis répondre en me mimant l'envoi d'un bisou

En un temps trois mouvements, j'étais de retour en salle prête à prendre les commandes et servir aux cotés de Sonmi. Quelques heures plus tard, le café se vida nous laissant au milieu d'une vingtaine de tables tout aussi désordonnées les unes que les autres.

« Alors comment vont les cours ? » me demande Sonmi en attrapant les gobelets vides et papiers de muffins.

« On fait aller. Les exams sont pour bientôt. J'ai tout intérêt à réviser » lui répondis-je balai à la main

Un court silence remplit la pièce avant que Sonmi reprit la parole avec hésitation.

« Est-ce que…. Tu….. fais toujours ce que tu fais ? Tu sais…. Ton job de soirée » déballa-t-elle finalement sans oser me regarder. Nous évitions habituellement d'aborder ce sujet. Sonmi m'avait plusieurs fois fait part de son mécontentement. Selon elle, il est très dangereux pour moi de travailler dans ce genre d'environnement avec ce « genre de filles ».

« Oui je fais toujours ce que je fais. Tu sais l'endroit est peut être peu fréquentable mais je n'y fais rien d'honteux. Tu me connais Sonmi, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Ce job je ne l'aime pas plus que toi mais ça reste un revenu indispensable pour m'aider à joindre les deux bouts »

« Je sais. C'est juste que j'ai peur que tu rentres dans cette spirale infernale et que tu deviennes comme l'une d'entre elles. » Soupira-t-elle

« Ca n'arrivera pas. Je connais mes limites »

« Si tu le dis » finit-elle

Après avoir remis de l'ordre dans l'établissement, servis quelques clients supplémentaires et fais les comptes de la journée, l'horloge indiquait déjà dix-neuf heures. Il fut temps pour moi de rejoindre Sora à Kisses. Sora est ma collègue et confidente. Elle fut la première hôtesse que j'ai rencontré dans ce club. Elle m'a tout appris : de ses techniques pour charmer les clients à celles pour leur devenir indispensable en passant par ses combines pour toujours les amener à dépenser plus. Au fil du temps, Sora et moi sommes devenues plus que de simples collègues. Elle est devenue une amie sur qui j'ai toujours pu compter.

« Mila ! » Elle se jeta sur moi dès que j'eus passé le seuil de l'entrée du club. « Ce soir c'est le jackpot ! Le club a réorganisé tout l'étage du dessus pour le lancement d'un nouveau projet de la Société Kim Corp. Il y aura une bonne quarantaine de mecs friqués. Les pourboires vont pleuvoir ce soir ! » m'annonça-t-elle toute excitée

« Kim Corp. ? Ça me dit quelque chose. Ca ne serait pas cet immense bâtiment en verre à l'entrée de Gangnam ? J'en ai beaucoup entendu parler dans les journaux. Il paraît que le PDG est super jeune et déjà à la tête d'un empire ! » Dis-je sans grand intérêt

« Oui c'est bien ça. Jaejoong est un client régulier du club mais il se fait toujours discret. Il est beau, riche et a tout pour plaire. Elles se battent toutes pour être sa « fille de la soirée ». Tout le monde dit qu'il est super doué en affaire. Et d'après les filles, ya pas qu'en affaire qu'il sait y faire si tu vois ce que je veux dire » Elle s'esclaffa avant d'ajouter « Allons nous faire belle. Ce soir, il va falloir bichonner ces messieurs »

Il était maintenant vingt-et-une heures, le club était en effervescence comme tous les soirs. Sora, trois autres hôtesses et moi-même étions en compagnie de clients. De jeunes employés de banques étaient à nos coté pour fêter la promotion de l'un d'entre eux. La soirée se déroulait comme d'habitude. Nous parlions de tout et n'importe quoi, plaisantions et jouions à quelques jeux tout en dégustant les meilleurs vins que le club avait à proposer. Quand je vis, Liam, le patron du club, se diriger vers notre table. Il salua la clientèle et demanda si la soirée se déroulait comme ils le voulaient. Puis, il nous demanda à Sora et moi, de bien vouloir le suivre. Nous nous excusâmes et quittâmes donc la table laissant nos jeunes banquiers aux cotés de nos trois sublimes collègues. Je traversais le club accompagné de Liam et Sora. Une fois au pied du gigantesque escalier lumineux menant au premier étage, Liam se tourna vers nous.

« Les filles, j'ai besoin que vous rejoigniez Seyeon, Lyiah et les autres au premier étage. Les dirigeants et cadres de Kim Corp. sont arrivés il y a quelques minutes. Je compte sur vous pour les divertir et surtout les faire débourser autant que possible. Sora tu t'occuperas de la partie droite de l'étage avec Seyeon. Mila, toi, tu t'occuperas de la partie gauche avec Lyiah et Ina. Encore une chose, parmi eux, vous rencontrerez surement Mr Kim, le grand patron. Il est un de nos plus gros client donc je vous demande de le traiter avec beaucoup de respect car il peut être très demandeur. A vous de jouer » dit-il en finissant son discours par un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre dans la foule.

Nous escaladâmes l'énorme escalier et arrivâmes à l'étage où des hommes en costume-cravate semblaient déjà s'amuser comme des fous. Quelques un avaient le nez dans leur verres assez mal à l'aise aux coté de toute ces jolies demoiselles. Mais la plupart, au contraire, ne se firent pas prier pour profiter de la compagnie de celles-ci.

« A nous de jouer » me lança Sora d'un air joueur avant de se joindre à un groupe d'hommes rassemblé sur un énorme canapé de velours

A mon tour, je me faufilais entre les serveurs afin de rejoindre ma partie de la pièce en y croisant Lyiah qui me sourit. L'alcool coulait à flot alors que les homards, le caviar, les canapés et autres mets luxueux ornaient les tables. Les hommes s'esclaffaient tandis que les hôtesses se tenaient à leurs côtés, tout sourire, faisant leur travail à la perfection. Là, juste devant moi, se tenait un jeune homme un peu en retrait. Il semblait être de taille moyenne, le teint légèrement mat et les traits très sérieux et pourtant enfantins. Il était assis en bout de table, sa cravate autrefois proprement nouée était maintenant lâchement pendue le long de son torse viril. Il avait les sourcils presque imperceptiblement froncés et son regard semblait vide. Il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Je décidais donc de l'approcher.

« Qu'est ce qui peut bien distraire un homme de tout cet amusement ? » lui dis-je en m'asseyant à ses cotés

Ma remarque sembla le sortir de ses pensées « Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Vous avez du bon champagne et de la jolie compagnie à disposition et pourtant vous semblez être loin d'ici. Y a-t-il une raison particulaire ? » Lui demandais-je en souriant

Il ne répondit pas et je pus apercevoir un bref mais triste sourire se former sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se ressaisisse.

« Je m'appelle Mila » continuais-je « Et vous êtes ? »

«Kikwang. Mon nom est Kikwang. Enchanté » il me tendit une main ferme et pourtant si douce

« C'est un très joli nom. Est-ce que je peux vous servir un verre, Kikwang ? » lui demandais-je poliment

Il acquiesça et je m'exécutais immédiatement m'emparant d'une coupe vide et d'une bouteille de champagne. Je fis délicatement couler le liquide dorée dans la coupe étincelante et la lui tendit. Il la saisit et me remercia timidement.

« Accepteriez-vous de me parler un peu de vous, Kikwang? » lui demandais-je avec mon sourire le plus charmeur

Si toutefois, il semblait d'abord un peu réservé et pas vraiment intéressé à l'idée de me parler, au fil de la soirée, il se détendit enfin et nous pûmes apprendre à nous connaitre. J'appris qu'il était originaire de Jéju et qu'il était venu s'installer à Séoul pour travailler au sein de Kim Corp. J'appris aussi que nous partagions un intérêt commun pour la peinture et la musique. Ses parents étaient tous deux musiciens. Il vivait à Sinsa avec sa fiancée mais celle-ci l'avait malheureusement quitté il y a de ça à peine un mois. Je compris enfin la raison pour laquelle il semblait si absent. Sans doute pensait-il à elle. Nous discutâmes, bûmes encore un moment avant que je ne dû m'excuser pour aller au toilette.

N'ayant pas envie de redescendre et me perdre dans l'immensité de la pièce centrale du club, je décidais d'utiliser les toilettes mis à la disposition des clients à l'étage même. La salle de bain se trouvait au fond du long et large couloir alors je dus traverser tout l'étage pour m'y rendre – passant devant une porte fermé. Arrivant devant celle-ci, des bruits suspects parvinrent à mes oreilles. Des soupirs, des grognements… J'aurais dû continuer mon chemin et vaquer à mes occupations, seulement ma curiosité prit le dessus et je tournais silencieusement la poignée de la porte découvrant une scène dégoutante.


	3. Chapitre 2

Je dus cligner des yeux plusieurs fois, laissant ma vue s'adapter à la semi-obscurité de la petite pièce, avant de clairement distingué ce qui s'y passé. Ina était allongée sur le dos, nue et transpirante alors que se tenait au-dessus d'elle un homme essoufflé, le torse recouvert de sueur.

« Jaejoong…humm…Oui, c'est bon…Jaejoong » grogna-t-elle à bout de souffle alors que son partenaire accélérait ses va-et-vient en elle

C'était donc lui, le fameux Jaejoong. Ce Don Juan dont les filles parlent. Ce riche et séduisant coureur de jupons. Il semble que ce soir encore, il n'ait pas failli à sa réputation. Je restais figée au pas de la porte, encore sous le choc de ce que je venais de voir. Ma présence ne tarda pas à se faire remarquer car tout à coup, Jaejoong ouvrit les yeux et m'aperçut. Nos regards se croisèrent un long moment. Le mien était embarrassé alors que le sien était…moqueur. Je ne semblais pas l'avoir déstabilisé.

Un sourire sournois et arrogant se dessina sur ses lèvres. Alors que je m'attendis à ce que ma présence le gène, l'interrompe ou le rende furieux, à ma grande surprise, il n'en fut rien. Il continua son affaire. Ses mèches d'un noir profond et collées à son front lui donnaient un air de bête sauvage. Ses yeux ne quittèrent pas les mien alors qu'il ne cessait de satisfaire sa conquête de la soirée. Celle-ci tellement en extase qu'elle n'eut aucune idée de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Après quelques secondes qui semblèrent une éternité, je repris enfin le contrôle de mes jambes et referma la porte, rouge comme une tomate. Je me précipitai d'un pas perturbé à la salle de bain et m'y enfermais. Après avoir remis mes idées en place, je fixais mon maquillage et m'en allais retrouver Kikwang.

De retour à notre table, Kikwang m'observa alors que je m'installais et m'éboulit de son magnifique sourire. L'homme qui, il y a encore quelques heures, avait l'air ennuyé et prêt à quitter l'endroit a laissé place à une toute autre personne. Ses yeux étaient pétillant, son sourire franc. Sa mine était resplendissante. Nous reprîmes le cours de notre conversation avec autant d'entrain que plus tôt. Même si j'avais toujours eu pour habitude dans ce travail de montrer un intérêt superficiel pour les commentaires de mes interlocuteurs (question de politesse), je me surpris à apprécier chacun de ses dires. Kikwang était un homme intelligent, courtois et bon. Il m'était devenu rare de rencontrer ce genre de personnes, mes clients habituels étant souvent égocentriques, machos et sans grand intérêt.

Il était presque minuit, alors que nous étions en pleine discussion, parlant de nos envies de voyages, une personne s'invita à notre table. Mon verre à la bouche, j'eus le temps d'identifier notre invité. La surprise me fit avaler de travers. Je fus prise d'une toux violente et ne manqua pas de renversé quelques gouttes sur le haut de ma robe.

« Serait-ce moi qui provoque cet effet ? » me dit-il d'un air moqueur et plein d'entrain alors que j'attrapais une serviette de papier afin de m'essuyer

Cet homme osait se présenter devant moi sans une once de honte ou d'embarras alors que je l'avais surpris en plein ébats quelques instants plus tôt. Quel culot !

« Jaejoong, je te présente Mila » Kikwang nous présenta ne se doutant pas une seconde que nous l'avions déjà plus ou moins été de la façon la plus embarrassante qui soit

« Mila, je vous présente mon patron et ami, Kim Jaejoong »

Jaejoong s'avança aussitôt et me serra la main. Morte de honte, je gardais profil bas. Alors que mon regard ne quittait pas nos doigts, je sentais le sien me scruter ce qui me mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Sans doute prenait-il un malin plaisir à nous mettre dans cette situation.

« Vraiment ravi de faire votre connaissance Mila. Je vois que Kikwang sait s'entourer des plus belles filles. » me dit-il « J'aurais bien voulu être présenté à vous plus tôt mais j'étais en quelque sorte… occupé » finit-il comme pour me provoquer

Je levais la tête trouvant enfin le courage de lui faire face

« J'imagine. J'espère que vous passez un bon moment en compagnie de mes collègues. Je ne doute pas que vous aillez trouver un bon moyen de vous divertir ici » lui renvoyais-je, souriante

La soirée continua. Kikwang et moi continuâmes à échanger nos avis sur les derniers évènements artistiques ayant eu lieu à Séoul, nos auteurs préférés, les derniers films que nous avions vus. Jaejoong, lui, restait silencieux la plupart du temps, échangeant quelques mots, de temps à autres avec ses collaborateurs assis à la table à côté. Soudain, la vibration du téléphone portable de Kikwang fit sursauter son propriétaire. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et s'excusa aussitôt pour prendre l'appel nous laissant seuls, Jaejoong et moi.

Dès que Kikwang s'absenta, je tournais immédiatement la tête essayant de fuir le regard insistant de l'autre imbécile. Aucun de nous ne parla. J'observais mes collègues de travail s'occuper de leur clientèle, servant verre sur verre, allumant cigares sur cigares, toutes au service de ces chers messieurs.

« Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à frapper aux portes avant d'entrer dans une pièce ? » cette voix encore. Je lui jetais un regard noir. Cette remarque ne manqua pas de toucher un nerf. Sombre idiot ! Ne lui a-t-on jamais apprit à s'assurer qu'une porte soit bien verrouillée avant de se jeter sur une femme ?

« Je me permets de vous rappeler que si vous aviez fait preuve d'un peu de tenue, cet incident n'aurait jamais eu lieu. Ne me tenez pas responsable de votre incapacité à contrôler vos pulsions sexuelles » lui répondis-je, et toc, voilà de quoi lui fermer le clapet

Ma réaction sembla l'amusé, néanmoins, il reprit son sérieux avant de continuer sa provocation.

« C'est qu'elle mord la tigresse » plaisanta-il « Je vous trouve plutôt insolente pour une employée censée être au petit soin pour ses clients. Vous ne me croirez surement pas si je vous dis que c'est votre chère amie, Ina, qui n'a pas su calmer ses ardeurs. Que voulez-vous, je suis irrésistible. Je n'y peux rien après tout si toutes les filles sont folles de moi. »

Une expression de dégout s'inscrit sur mes traits. Il prit une gorgée de son verre avant de reprendre la parole.

« D'ailleurs, avez-vous apprécié le spectacle? »

Euh... ? Quoi ?.. Je devins rouge pivoine et m'enfonca au fond de mon siège ne sachant pas quoi répondre. J'aurais surement voulu disparaitre dans un trou à ce moment-là. Cette conversation était très déplacée.

« Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus je dois dire. Je ne suis pas habituellement fan de jeunes femmes sottes et maladroites mais j'avoue que je serais quand même curieux de découvrir si vous êtes aussi féroce sous les draps que votre comportement me le laisse penser » reprit-il d'un ton séducteur tout en laissant ses yeux trainer le long de mes jambes soigneusement croisées

« Je n'aime pas du tout la tournure que prend cette conversation. Sans vouloir vous manquez de respect, je pense que vous devriez faire attention à votre consommation d'alcool. L'ivresse vous fait dire n'importe quoi » je commenta

Il m'ignora et continua son discours pervers.

« Je vais vous faire une offre très difficile à refuser. La plupart de vos collègues aimerait surement être à votre place. Je vous donne une quinzaine de minutes pour me rejoindre aux toilettes de l'étage. Si vous saurez me mettre d'humeur, nous pourrions sans doute nous amuser »

Ce goujat pense vraiment qu'il peut s'approprier tout et n'importe quoi. Encore un de ces gosses de riches qui se croient tout permis. Je dû me rendre à l'évidence, son physique frôlait la perfection. Ses cheveux légèrement en bataille lui donnaient un air rebelle. Ses lèvres tentatrices et son regard profond et perturbant feraient tomber un ange du ciel. Sa silhouette élancée et son torse finement musclé ne me laisser pas indifférente. Pourtant son arrogance, son impertinence et sa superficialité me rappela vite que sa tête devait être aussi vide que mon compte en banque. C'était largement suffisant pour me refroidir !

Malgré mon envie brulante de le remettre à sa place, je décida de rester courtoise et d'ignorer ses avances. Lassée, je jeta un coup d'œil à ma montre qui affichait deux heures et quart du matin. Génial, il est enfin temps de quitter, une bonne raison pour moi de me sortir de cet embarrassant échange. Je me leva de mon siège au moment même où Kikwang réapparut à nos côtés.

« Désolé, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de prendre cet appel important. Vous nous quittez ? » me demanda-t-il en me voyant débout, prête à partir

« Oui, je dois vous quitter messieurs. Je ne suis plus de service mais je vous invite à continuer la soirée avec mes consœurs qui se feront un plaisir de s'occuper de vous. J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance. J'espère vous revoir bientôt parmi nous.» leur annonçais-je, tout en me gardant de m'adresser directement à l'autre idiot.

« Oh…euh… C'était un plaisir partagé, Mila. Passez une bonne fin de soirée » me répondit-il, un peu déçu mais toujours aussi souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire et m'inclinais respectueusement avant de finalement prendre congé. Une fois seule, je me dirigeais vers l'escalier en direction de la sortie. Avant que je ne puisse descendre les marches, Sora m'intercepta.

« T'as fini ton service? Cette soirée devient aussi barbante que les précédentes, j'ai hâte d'en finir aussi. Plus qu'une heure» me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras pour me dire au revoir. « Dis donc, je vois que t'as mis le grappin sur le big boss. Ton enveloppe de pourboire risque d'exploser demain. Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris, mais il a dû vraiment apprécier tes services. Il ne te quitte plus du regard. » rajouta-t-elle, le regard fixé derrière moi. Sans même me laisser le temps de répondre, elle m'embrassa rapidement me souhaitant une bonne nuit et rejoignit sa table de convives.

Je descendis les deux premières marches avant de m'arrêter soudainement. Hésitante, je jetais un dernier regard derrière mon épaule pour l'apercevoir derrière une masse de silhouettes en mouvements. Il était là, son verre de cognac à la main, me fixant sans relâche avec cet énervant sourire en coin. Je me remis en route et quittais le club pour mon chez moi. Impatiente de rejoindre mon lit et m'abandonner aux bras de Morphée.


	4. Chapitre 3

Le réveil était difficile ce matin. La fatigue accompagnée d'une bonne migraine et le stress des exams approchant me rendaient d'autant plus réticente à l'idée de quitter mes draps.

Pourtant, j'étais là, en cours, à écouter Mr Wang nous faire un long sommaire des sujets que nous avions étudier durant l'année et sur lesquels nous risquions d'être interrogé le jour de l'examen.

Nous étions vendredi. La classe était bruyante et la plupart des élèves dissipés, certains discutaient de leur projets pour le weekend, d'autres avaient le nez plongé sur leur téléphone.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la sonnerie sonna, nous rendant notre liberté. J'attrapais donc mes bouquins et m'échappais aussitôt. Sur le chemin de Peaceful Garden Café, je m'arrêtais à une pharmacie afin d'acheter quelques aspirines avant de filer au boulot.

A mon arrivée, le café était toujours aussi rempli. Je me changeais donc rapidement et me pressais derrière le comptoir pour donner un coup de main à Sonmi. Les heures suivantes passèrent comme des minutes, le va-et-vient incessants des clients nous tenant occupés. Le temps passait et le café se vidait peu à peu pour ne finir par nous laisser seulement en compagnie d'un couple assis au fond de la salle.

Sonmi nettoyait les dernières tables pendant que je disposais nos derniers cupcakes en vitrine. Une fois fini, je m'accoudais derrière le comptoir et reposais paresseusement ma tête aux creux de mes mains.

Mon attention était portée sur ce jeune et beau couple. Le regard rempli d'amour, le jeune garçon tenait tendrement la main de sa douce en lui chuchotant des mots doux alors qu'elle souriait timidement. Je les observais d'un air rêveur me demandant pourquoi je n'avais jamais connu cela : un homme me regardant comme s'il ne voyait que moi, me touchant comme si j'étais la chose la plus précieuse qu'il n'ait jamais eu entre ses mains.

Ma réalité était bien différente. Mon expérience se résumait à deux désastreuses relations. L'une avait duré un an durant lesquelles je n'étais rien d'autre que la maitresse d'un homme marié. J'étais tombée sous le charme de cet homme aussi beau qu'attentif. Une année durant laquelle il m'avait traité comme si j'étais la seule dans sa vie, me parlant de projets à deux, me laissant entendre ce que toute femme aurait rêvé d'entendre. Bien sûr tout n'était que mensonges et manipulation. Je l'avais compris quand une jeune femme était venue me rendre visite au Café m'annonçant la nouvelle et me demandant de rester loin de son mari.

Sonmi avait assisté à la scène ce jour-là, témoin de mon humiliation et ma déception.

Ma seconde relation avait été bien pire. J'étais restée deux années avec un homme jaloux, alcoolique et violent. Un homme avec lequel je n'étais plus moi-même. Malheureuse, constamment angoissée et devenue introvertie, son emprise sur moi m'avait éloigné de mes proches.

Il avait réussi à me faire croire que je n'aurais jamais besoin de personne d'autre que lui. J'avais subi pendant ces deux années des tortures physiques comme mentales : les coups, les tromperies et la solitude avant de finalement le quitter pour me retrouver encore une fois seule comme je l'avais été après la disparition de ma mère.

Depuis cette période, ma vision des hommes avait radicalement changé. J'étais devenue incapable de leur faire confiance. Peut-être que le problème venait finalement de moi. Peut-être n'étais-je simplement pas assez bien pour personnes, après tout, je n'ai rien de spécial. Je suis maladroite, naïve et même pas fichu de m'offrir un niveau de vie correct.

J'avais dû être noyé dans mes souvenirs durant un long moment car quand Sonmi me rejoignit, le couple avait quittait les lieux et il était déjà l'heure pour moi aussi de laisser mon tablier et me rendre au club.

J'allais récupérer mes affaires et quitter le café après avoir salué ma collègue.

Quand je pénétrais dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, je fus acceuillie par la musique et les exclamations des clients déjà présents.

D'un sourire et signe de main, je saluais les videurs postés dans le couloir de l'entrée principale du club. Je me dirigeais directement aux vestiaires où je trouvais Ina et d'autres filles quasiment prête. Après les avoir salué, je m'installais devant la glace et sortais ma trousse à maquillage.

Ina et Charline étaient déjà en pleine conversation.

Tête plongée dans ma trousse à la recherche de mes pinceaux et fards à paupière, je prêtais toutefois l'oreille sans grand intérêt.

« Alors Charline, la soirée dernière, tu ne m'as pas encore raconté ? Tu penses avoir ramassé de gros gains ? » demanda Ina

« Ahhh… ne m'en parle pas. J'ai dû passer l'essentiel de ma soirée à écouter les plaintes de cet imbécile de chef du service comptabilité. Ca n'arrêtait plus. Oh Charline, mon travail me donne des maux de tête. Oh Charline, mon ex-femme ne cesse de me trainer en justice pour extirper le moindre sous de ma poche. Oh Charline, c'est un plaisir d'être en votre compagnie ce soir. Oh Charline, blah blah blahh. » l'imita-t-elle avant d'ajouter « Il a tout intérêt à m'avoir laissé un généreux pourboire, j'en connais plus d'une qui aurait quitté la table illico presto »

Les filles s'esclaffèrent avant qu'Ina ne reprenne la parole

« La mienne a été plutôt intéressante. J'ai tapé dans l'œil du beau Jaejoong »

L'évocation du nom de l'autre idiot me fit légèrement lever la tête.

« Nous avons flirté tout en sirotant le meilleur champagne de la cuve et puis bon… la suite tu la connais... nous nous sommes éclipsés dans la pièce arrière de l'étage et nous sommes amusés à notre façon »

Charline s'était mise alors à taquiner sa collègue.

« Ouhhh… Monsieur beau-gosse n'a pas longtemps résisté à tes charmes à ce que je devine. Alors, il est aussi doué qu'on le dit souvent ici? Vous comptez vous revoir? »

Elle avait les yeux brillants de curiosité et d'excitation.

« C'était génial. J'ai pris mon pied comme je l'avais jamais fait avec personne. Il sait exactement ce qu'il faut faire pour satisfaire une femme. J'ai pas été déçue. Seulement, je ne pense pas le revoir. Il a refusé de prendre mon numéro en me disant qu'il s'était bien amusé mais qu'il ne comptait pas me rappeler. Ça ne m'a pas plus dérangé que ça »

Elle se leva finalement, enfin prête à prendre son service.

Les deux filles se dirigeaient maintenant vers la porte tout en continuant de blablater sur leurs conquêtes avant de finalement quitter la pièce.

Pauvre Ina, traitée comme une vulgaire prostitué. Même si elle ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de bouillir intérieurement en pensant à la façon dont ce goujat semblait traiter les femmes.

Aucun respect, aucune considération, prenant les femmes et les utilisant comme de minables instruments. Il pensait peut être qu'être riche, jeune et beau lui donnait le droit de se comporter de la sorte.

Quel abruti !

Je finis de me préparer et me leva à mon tour, prête à me mettre au travail.

Je rejoignais la pièce centrale du club et m'infiltrais dans la foule.

J'adorais le vendredi soir au club, mon DJ favoris jouant mes morceaux préférés. Je m'avançais vers le coin V.I.P du club ayant à peine le temps de parcourir cinquante mètres avant qu'un groupe de client ne m'invite à leur table.

Comme d'habitude, nous discutions, plaisantions, jouions tout en m'assurant que les verres étaient constamment remplis et les cigares allumés. L'essentiel de nos conversations ne tournant qu'autour de sujets comme les femmes, les voitures, la bourse et l'argent, je me mis soudain à penser à Kikwang avec qui j'avais parlé la nuit dernière.

Une conversation bien plus intéressante que celle-ci. Tout le long de la soirée, je jetais de discrets coup d'œil à mon poignet. Après ce qui me parut être une éternité, un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit quand le cadran de ma montre affichait enfin deux heures. Je me levais et après avoir remercié mes clients, pris congé sans plus attendre.

Une petite vingtaine de minutes plus tard, après avoir récupérer mes affaires, je me rendais au bureau de Liam pour récupérer mon enveloppe de pourboire de la nuit dernière. Je toquais à sa porte, attendis quelques secondes et pénétrais dans son bureau.

« Ah, Mila ! J'attendais que tu passes récupérer tes gains d'hier soir » me dit-il sans toutefois lever le nez de sa paperasse.

Il terminais ce qu'il faisait avec son document et attrapais quelque chose dans le tiroir gauche de son bureau.

« Tu vas être contente. Ils ont été très généreux, le grand chef tout particulièrement. Je compte sur toi pour t'occuper de lui à sa prochaine visite, il a l'air d'avoir apprécié tes services »

Il me tendit deux enveloppes. L'une était l'enveloppe rouge habituelle, celle que je récupérais tous les soirs. L'autre était grise avec une entête de la société Kim Corp. en haut à gauche.

Je les saisis et lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur

« Pourquoi une enveloppe supplémentaire ? » lui demandais-je en palpant le contenu de l'objet gris

« Mr Kim a tenu à ce que je te la donne telle qu'elle est. Il l'avait déjà toute préparé. Prend ça comme un cadeau, il n'a jamais fait ça pour les autres filles. Rentre bien. On se voit Lundi »

Je lui souris, le salua et quitta son bureau ainsi que le club.

Après une trentaine de minutes de trajet, je rentrais enfin chez moi en balançant mes clefs sur la table d'entrée avant de me jeter paresseusement sur le canapé, enveloppes à la main.

Je dechirais la pliure de papier rouge afin d'en sortir le contenu. J'en retirais les billets et fus ravie par la belle somme que j'y trouvais. Nous étions seulement le 5 juillet et pourtant j'avais déjà sans doute de quoi payer la totalité des factures pour l'intégralité du mois.

Un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage, j'entrepris l'ouverture de l'enveloppe grise, celle laissée par Monsieur Trouduc en déchirant le dessus du papier.

Mon sourire quitta mes lèvres et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise tandis que j'extirpais une liasse énorme de billet de 50 000 wons !

Il devait bien y avoir plusieurs millions. Ca représentait surement l'équivalent de 2 ou 3 mois de loyer !

Etait-il fou? Pourquoi tout cet argent ? Monsieur Trouduc se sentait surement obligé d'étaler sa richesse aux yeux de tous! Que cherchait-il à faire ? Me montrer qu'il était riche et puissant, comme le grand arrogant qu'il était ?

Je reportais mon attention au fond de l'enveloppe et y apercevais une note que je saisis et ouvris aussitôt.

_Malgré la qualité déplorable de vos services d'hôtesse, voici une petite compensation pour avoir tout de même su m'amuser par votre maladresse et stupidité._

_Voici mon numéro. Ma proposition tient toujours..._

_010-xxx-xxxx_

_Jaejoong _

Cette satanée proposition ! Pour qui il se prenait? S'il pensait que je tomberais dans ses bras comme l'avait fait Ina, il pouvait toujours courir.

Mes doigts se serrèrent férocement autour du morceau de papier. Quel ordure!

Je transformais la note en une minable boulette de papier et la jetais à travers le salon avant de me lever, furieuse, pour rejoindre mon lit en espérant qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil réussirait à me calmer.


	5. Chapitre 4

La semaine suivante se déroula sans problèmes. Etant à une semaine seulement des examens finaux, le peu de temps libre dont je disposais était passé à la bibliothèque du campus universitaire. Les révisions en plus de mon travail à Peaceful Garden Café et Kisses me tenaient tellement occupé que la semaine passa à une vitesse phénoménale. Nous étions déjà vendredi - dernier jour de travail avant le weekend. Weekend que j'allais sans doute passer le nez plongé dans mes bouquins de cours – quel bonheur…

« Salut Sora » m'exclamais-je, en débarquant en trombe au club. J'essayais tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser mon amie

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivée? Tu as presque trois heures de retard » me demanda-elle en fixant sa coiffure devant l'énorme miroir décorant la pièce réservé aux hôtesses

« J'ai décidé de quitter le café plus tôt que prévu pour pouvoir piquer une sieste avant de venir au club. Seulement, voilà, je devais être très fatiguée car j'ai basculé dans un sommeil profond et m'en suis levée bien trop tard » lui expliquais-je, honteuse

« Pas de souci. Ça arrive. File te préparer » gloussa-elle en me poussant joyeusement vers une coiffeuse

« Oh j'oubliais. Liam veut te voir, il a écumé tous les coins du club pour te trouver. A tout à l'heure ma chérie » rajouta-elle avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la glace et de quitter la pièce sourire aux lèvres

Je saisis aussitôt un fer à lisser, m'activais sur mes cheveux et appliquais une pointe de maquillage sur mon visage avant de partir à la recherche de Liam.

Coup de chance, je n'eus pas eu à la chercher longtemps!

A peine sortie des vestiaires, je le repérais en compagnie de serveurs et autres membres du personnel. Il interrompit son échange dès qu'il me vit approcher et se dirigea vers moi.

« Mila, où étais-tu passé ? Je t'ai cherché pendant des heures »

Il me saisit gentiment par le bras et je le suivis.

« Désolé, j'ai eu du retard aujourd'hui »

« Bon ça va. Un client t'a réclamé. Comme je ne te trouvais pas, j'ai essayé de lui refourguer Charline ou Gyuri mais il a expressément exigé ta compagnie et celle de personnes d'autres » déblatera-il alors que nous zigzaguions au milieu de la foule en direction du carré V.I.P

Le débit rapide de ses paroles ainsi que la musique criante, me fit grimacer alors que je peinais à l'entendre.

Des brides d'information toutefois firent leur chemin jusqu'à mes oreilles malgré le bruit exagérément fort de la musique « Tu vas t'occuper de lui »….. « Il aime les cigares cubains alors n'hésite pas à lui en proposer »… « Tu es ravissante ce soir »…..

Enfin nous atteignîmes la section V.I.P quand la musique se fit plus silencieuse. Là, Liam se tourna finalement vers moi, sourire aux lèvres.

« Voilà. Mr. Kim est installé au fond à gauche. A toi de jouer ma chérie » finit-il avant de me laisser seule, un peu perdue

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu? Mr Kim? Kim Jaejoong? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là encore? Génial, il ne manquait plus que ça!

Résignée, je poussais un dernier soupir, réajustais ma robe et entamais la marche vers la table de mon client de la soirée.

Plus je m'approchais du coin arrière de la plateforme, plus mes jambes tremblaient. Je ne sus dire si ce fut l'effet de mes jambes fatiguées perchées sur de très haut talons ou de l'appréhension au sujet du déroulement de la soirée.

Tout en continuant mon chemin vers ma destination, je l'aperçus à sa table.

Il était vêtu d'un très chic costume trois pièces noir. Le blanc éblouissant de sa chemise se mariait parfaitement avec la blancheur ivoirienne de sa peau. Sa cravate et son col étaient lâchement détendu laissant entrevoir la peau lisse et luisante de son magnifique cou. Il tenait un verre de cognac entre ses doigts, faisant tourner le liquide brunâtre et s'entrechoquer les glaçons alors qu'il contemplait la foule délirante s'amusant sur la piste de danse.

Il était aussi beau que le soir où nous avions été présentés. Je me surpris à penser que si sa personnalité n'était pas aussi exacerbant, je serais facilement tombée sous son charme.

J'arrivais enfin à sa table et me raclais la gorge pour lui signaler ma présence.

Il détacha son regard de la piste et se tourna vers moi avec ce sourire, qui était devenu maintenant sa signature. Il prit un instant pour me contempler, sans gêne, de la tête aux pieds tout en sirotant sa boisson alors que de mon côté je tripotais mes mains, visiblement mal à l'aise, attendant qu'il daigne enfin m'inviter à m'asseoir.

« Vous voilà donc. Je commençais à m'ennuyer ici » me dit-il sans même un bonjour

Il semblerait que la politesse ne fasse pas non plus parti de ses meilleures qualités!

« Bonjour Monsieur Kim. C'est un plaisir de vous voir parmi nous » le saluais-je, en m'inclinant poliment

« Asseyez-vous » me dit-il avec un mouvement de tête vers le fauteuil de velours installé en face de lui

Je grommelais une discrète insulte à son encontre et alors que je m'avançais, mon pied cogna le coin de notre table basse me faisant trébucher et tomber sur mon fauteuil. Je m'ajustais maladroitement dans celui-ci alors que j'entendais Monsieur Trouduc discrètement rire de ma chute. Ça commençait bien!

Je me ressaisis et entrepris de faire mon travail, après tout, il n'était qu'un client comme un autre. Il n'y avait aucune raison de se mettre dans un tel état. Je me penchais pour saisir son verre maintenant vide et posé sur la table. Je le remplis et le lui tendis avant de prendre la parole.

« Avez-vous passé une bonne journée, Mr Kim? » lui demandais-je pour démarrer la conversation

Il récupéra son verre. Son regard se bloqua au mien pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réponde.

« Très bonne journée » me répondit-il brièvement sans aucun autre commentaire

Je décidais donc de changer de sujet. Peut-être qu'il n'aimais pas parler boulot...

« Vous savez » renchéris-je « d'habitude le club est rempli le vendredi, bizarrement aujourd'hui… »

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas rappelé ? » me coupa-t-il soudainement

Je restais bouche bée un court instant.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Je sais que vous avez eu ma note pourtant vous ne m'avez pas contacté »

« Mr. Kim, je tiens à mettre les choses au clair afin d'éviter tout malentendu. Même si votre très généreux pourboire a été fortement apprécié, je tiens à vous rappeler que je dispose de mon droit me permettant d'accepter ou non votre proposition. Vous m'en voyait flatté mais je vais devoir décliner votre offre» lui répondis-je le plus calmement possible

« De quel droit vous le permettez-vous? Je suis client. Je dispose de ce que je demande. N'est pas votre rôle de répondre aux besoins de vos clients? Aucune fille, ici, n'a jamais refusé mes avances.» me lança-il presque agacé

Ouhla minute papillon. Monsieur n'a pas l'air de savoir faire la différence entre une prostitué et une hôtesse. Ou peut-être ne veut-il simplement pas faire cette différence. Ça en devient insultant.

« Je me permets de vous informer que cet établissement est un club de divertissement et non un bordel. Les filles y travaillant ne sont pas à vendre. Merci de respecter cela »

J'étais fière de moi pour avoir fait preuve d'une contenance exemplaire pour ne pas m'emporter face à ce crétin impertinent !

Je ne le laissais pas riposter et enchaina directement en ouvrant une boite en bois fin disposé sur notre table

« Désirez-vous un bon cigare cubain pour accompagner votre cognac, Mr Kim ? » lui proposais-je avec tout le professionnalisme dont je sus faire preuve

« Il y a tellement de choses que je désire à cet instant »

Il retrouva son calme et son sourire en coin. Un sourire qui pourtant semblait cacher un air de défi.

« Vous savez ce qui fait de moi l'homme d'affaire respecté que je suis? »

Ce n'était évidemment pas une question. Je me dispensais donc de répondre attendant la suite.

« Ma capacité à toujours pouvoir obtenir ce que je veux. Ne m'affrontez pas, Mila. C'est une bataille perdue d'avance. Ce que je veux, je l'obtiens toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ca marche avec les affaires comme avec les femmes » ajouta-il en se levant et reboutonnant soigneusement son blazer.

Il jeta une liasse épaisse de billet sur la table pour régler sa consommation et s'en alla sans un au revoir, me laissant seule et encore un peu sous le choc de notre étrange échange.


	6. Chapitre 5

Le dimanche sera toujours mon jour préféré. Je peux me permettre de faire tout ce que je ne suis pas en mesure de faire la semaine : Grasse mat accompagnée d'un brunch, petite après-midi shopping en compagnie de ma meilleure amie, Miki ou simplement une marche le long de la rivière Han pour profiter de la vue sur les magnifiques gratte-ciels de Séoul.

Ce dimanche matin-là, je fus réveillée par le piaillement des oiseux. J'ouvris les yeux pleinement satisfaite d'avoir pu profiter d'une bonne et longue nuit de sommeil. Je me tournais vers ma table de chevet et jetais un coup d'œil à mon réveil qui affichait déjà onze heures et quart.

Voilà une bonne grasse mat comme je les aime. Complétement remise d'une fatigue que je trainais tout au long de la semaine, je me levais, pris une douche et grignotais un déjeuner improvisé avant de m'installer à mon bureau afin de commencer à réviser mes cours.

Cependant, j'eus du mal à garder ma concentration pensant encore à l'étrange conversation que j'avais eu avec Mr Assole vendredi dernier.

Après une quarantaine de minutes, mon téléphone vibra me faisant sursauter. Je pris l'appel et souris dès que la voix de Miki se fit entendre.

« Mila ! C'est devenu tellement difficile de te joindre ces derniers jours. Comment ça va ? »

« Je sais. Désolé, j'ai été fort occupée avec les révisions. Promis, je serais beaucoup plus disponible, une fois les examens terminés » lui répondis-je avec un ton d'excuse

« Je te pardonne. J'imagine que tu vas y passer la journée, aujourd'hui aussi ? »

Je portais mon regard à la fenêtre pour y voir un soleil éblouissant. Le temps était magnifique. Après avoir passé des heures entières à réviser tout au long de la semaine, je méritais bien d'en profiter un peu. J'eus un dernier moment d'hésitation avant de fermer brusquement mon bouquin

« Tu sais quoi ? Je pense avoir assez bossé mes cours. J'en ai fini. Que veux-tu faire ? »

« Ahhhh Génial ! On pourrait se rejoindre dans un café et papoter autour d'un bon smoothie. En plus, j'ai l'impression qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis des années. On a beaucoup de choses à se raconter » me répondit-elle avec excitation

Nous arrangions alors une heure et un lieu où se retrouver avant de raccrocher.

Deux heures plus tard, j'étais assise à la table d'un petit mais très chaleureux café de Hongdae en compagnie de ma meilleure amie.

Elle me racontait les dernières péripéties de sa vie : les crêpages de chignon avec les collègues de travail, le nouvel homme qu'elle avait rencontré, l'amélioration de l'état de santé de son grand-père, les cours de philosophie. Nous plaisantions et nous taquinions pendant des heures.

Après avoir volé une dernière gorgée de sa boisson fruitée, elle me sourit et me demandait, à mon tour, de lui faire un topo des derniers évènements de mon quotidien.

Je me mis alors à lui parler de mes exams, des derniers ragots sur certaines de mes camarades de classe, du calme désertique de ma vie sentimentale, de mon travail au café et au club. J'évoquais, en l'occurrence, ma rencontre avec Kikwang ainsi que celle avec Mr Trouduc lui expliquant à quel point l'un était adorable alors que l'autre était tout l'opposé.

« Les hommes sont des hommes. Ils sont toujours intéressés par ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir. Si ce Jaejoong est aussi populaire auprès des filles que tu le laisse entendre, ça a dû le remettre en place que tu n'es pas accepté ses avances»

« Mon refus l'a un peu froissé mais une bonne claque à son ego ne lui fera pas de mal. Je refuse d'être la récompense d'un défi qu'il se sera posé à lui-même. Je ne jouerais pas à ce jeu »

« Est-ce qu'il te plait ? » me demanda-elle me faisant recracher mon jus

« Quoi ?... Euh…. Non… Bien sûr que non! T'as perdu la tête! Ce mec est aussi prétentieux que mal élevé »

Toujours souriante, elle fixait son regard au mien, un instant, comme pour essayer d'y voir quelque chose. Je le maintiens durant une fraction de seconde avant de baisser les yeux, prise d'un sentiment inconfortable.

Elle eut un léger rire avant de lancer la conversation sur un autre sujet.

Nous discutâmes encore longtemps avant de se rendre compte que le soleil était tombé laissant place à la pénombre.

Nous décidâmes alors de quitter le café et partir à la recherche d'un bon restaurant où aller diner. Nous passâmes une bonne soirée, le diner fut riche en rires et confidences. Ensuite nous nous dimes au revoir, au détour d'une ruelle sombre du quartier, en se promettant de se revoir très vite.

De retour chez moi, je me démaquillais rapidement, enfilais mon pyjama et ne perdis pas une seconde de plus pour me mettre au lit.

Une bonne cure de sommeil m'aiderait à bien tenir pour la semaine qui se présente.


	7. Chapitre 6

Le début de semaine fut particulièrement long.

Je suivais ma petite routine : cours, café, club, dodo et Jeudi – jour fatidique des exams – se présenta.

Dans la classe ce matin, il planait un silence inconfortable. Les élèves étaient nerveux en ce jour d'examen. Moi, de mon côté, assise à ma table, je jouais avec mon stylo, complétement détendue mais quand même pressé d'en finir. Mr Wang passa devant chaque table de l'amphithéâtre en laissant, sur son passage, un paquet de copie sur chacune d'elles. Enfin, il rejoignit son pupitre avant de s'exprimer.

« Vous disposez d'une heure quarante-cinq minutes pour compléter vos copies et me les restituer. Si je surprends l'un d'entre vous consulter son téléphone portable, copier ou même parler à son voisin de table, il est immédiatement exclu de la salle avec un beau 0 pointé pour se consoler » nous expliqua-t-il d'un ton strict

Trente minutes plus tard, l'ensemble de la classe était en plein travail. J'eus un moment de panique en découvrant que le sujet abordé dans l'examen était le seul que je n'avais pas sérieusement étudié. Ça devait être mon jour de chance ! Cependant, je fis de mon mieux pour fournir mes meilleures réponses et justifications aux questions et problèmes posés.

Le temps passa tellement vite, que je fus surprise d'entendre Mr Wang nous annoncer qu'il restait seulement dix minutes alors que j'étais loin d'avoir fini. Surement prise de panique à l'idée de manquer de temps, je sautais quelques points et fini au moment même où Mr Wang se présenta devant moi, main tendue, attendant mes copies. Je les lui confiais et quittais les lieux un peu déçue de ne pas avoir pu faire mieux.

Cela dû se lire sur mon visage car à peine eus-je mis un pied dans le café, Sonmi me fit une remarque sur ma mine déconfite. Je m'efforçais de lui sourire malgré le manque de sincérité dans ce geste et m'activais à mes tâches. Le café était calme aujourd'hui. Les clients étaient peu nombreux ce qui nous permis de nous poser tranquillement sans avoir à courir partout pour prendre des commandes ou servir.

Toutes les deux affalées derrière le comptoir de présentation des gâteaux, nous discutâmes des dernières nouvelles, du temps, de nos activités du weekend passé et tous autres sujets qui tombèrent dans la conversation. Elle m'annonça tristement que sa mère était malade et qu'elle devrait surement prendre une semaine de congé prochainement pour lui rendre visite à Daegu. Je la réconfortais souhaitant un bon rétablissement à sa mère. Nous discutâmes encore et évoquâmes ma matinée de tests.

« Alors pas trop dur ces interros ? »

« Arggg… » Je me tortillais sur mon tabouret en signe de mécontentement « J'ai pas su gérer la situation comme je l'aurais voulu. Le sujet était complexe et j'ai manqué de temps. Je pense que j'ai foiré » lui racontais-je en plaquant mon front sur le comptoir comme si ma tête pesait des tonnes

Elle eut un rire.

« Ne t'inquiète donc pas. Je suis sûr que tu as été meilleure que tu ne le penses. Et puis ton université doit surement organiser des séances de rattrapage donc dans le pire des cas, tu auras toujours une seconde chance pour rectifier le coche »

« Oui mais les séances de rattrapage ne sont accordées qu'à une minuscule poignée d'élèves. Vue ma chance légendaire, je ne risque pas d'en faire partie. J'ai tout intérêt à avoir réussi ces satanés exams sans devoir passer par la case 'rattrapage' » lui répondis-je finalement en me levant pour m'occuper d'un client à la caisse

Comme à notre habitude, nous nettoyâmes ensemble les dernières table, comptâmes la caisse et je quittais le café après avoir dit au revoir à ma collègue.

Je me précipitais, ensuite, à la station de métro en direction de Gangnam pour y rejoindre Sora et les autres. Arrivée à Kisses, je suivis mon rituel quotidien, saluais le personnel, passais rapidement au bureau de Liam pour y récupérer mon enveloppe de pourboires et me dirigeais finalement au vestiaire où les filles étaient déjà là à se préparer pour une nouvelle nuit de travail.

Après un changement vestimentaire, quelques coups de pinceaux et de brosses, j'étais enfin prête à pendre du service.

Comme d'habitude, je me dirigeais directement à la section V.I.P à la recherche d'un client. Le carré était plein à craquer. La plupart des filles avaient déjà trouvé leur 'proies' et s'appliquaient à leur travail, riant, servant et flattant ces messieurs.

De mon côté, je décidais de me poser un instant afin de siroter un bon jus de fruit avant de commencer ma chasse. J'étais tournée vers le bar, mon cocktail ananas-mangue à la main, quand un doigt délicat et doux vint caresser lentement mon dos nu. Cette sensation ne dura qu'un millième de seconde mais suffit à envoyer une décharge frissonnante de plaisir dans tout mon corps.

Je me retournais brusquement pour tomber nez à nez avec Jaejoong. Je lui souris poliment.

« Bonsoir, jolie créature » me salua-il avant de se poster à mes côtés et d'appeler le serveur d'un geste du doigt pour commander sa consommation

« Bonjour Mr Kim »

« Appelez-moi Jaejoong, s'il vous plait »

Il m'offrit un grand sourire que je lui rendis immédiatement. Il attrapa son verre et le cogna doucement au mien avant d'ajouter :

« Trinquons à nos retrouvailles ainsi qu'à la sublimité de votre robe. Elle vous va à ravir » dit-il avant d'avaler une gorgée de son whisky

Je le remerciais d'un timide sourire et fis de même.

Le Jaejoong de ce soir était diffèrent. Il avait l'air d'avoir laissé son air supérieur à la porte. Il me souriait aimablement et m'avait même salué. Compte-tenu de la facon dont il m'avait traité durant nos deux dernières rencontre, cet élan de sympathie me semblait être beaucoup demandé. Il m'avait presque l'air d'une personne plaisante et plein de charmes.

Il interrompit mes pensées en me proposant de me joindre à lui à sa table.

J'acceptais, bien sûr, et nous nous mîmes en route traversant, ensemble, la foule de gens peuplant cette partie prisée du club.

Alors que je pensais qu'il ouvrirait la marche, il se glissa derrière moi et posa sa main sur le bas de mon dos, me guidant vers sa table, dans un coin sombre du club. Là, nous nous assîmes l'un en face de l'autre.

« Ça me fait très plaisir de vous revoir ce soir, Mila »

« Le plaisir est partagé. Contente de vous revoir parmi nous »

Il y eu un silence que je comptais briser en redémarrant la conversation mais il fut plus rapide que moi.

« Mila, je pense que nos relations ont démarré sur de mauvaises bases. J'avoue avoir été assez désagréable et surement insultant à votre égard durant nos précédents échanges et je m'en excuse »

Euh… quoi ?... Est-ce que sa majesté Jaejoong, grand maitre de la séduction et irréversible arrogant, serait en train de me présenter des excuses ?... Celle-là, je ne l'avais pas vu venir….

« Je dois dire que le fait que vous ayez assimilé mes activités à celle d'une prostitué m'a quelque peu blessé. Cependant, j'apprécie vos excuses et les accepte volontiers »

Il me souriait toujours d'un air satisfait et me posait une question qui me déstabilisa.

« Mila, accepteriez-vous de me parler un peu de vous? Je suis très curieux de connaitre les raisons qui vous ont poussé à travailler dans ce genre de club »

J'eus un moment d'hésitation ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était raisonnable de lui dévoiler une partie de ma vie privée alors qu'il s'agissait ici d'un échange qui relevé du domaine professionnel. J'étais sur mon lieu de travail et il n'y avait aucune raison qui justifierait que j'y trempe ma vie personnelle.

Pourtant, sans même m'en rendre compte, je m'entendis lui répondre.

« Que voulez-vous savoir sur moi ?»

« Tout ce que vous accepterez de me dire à votre sujet » me répondit-il sans hésitation

Il y eu un moment de silence durant lequel je fis un filtre mental des choses que je m'autorisais à lui dire et celle que je préférais garder pour moi.

Je reposais mon verre sur la table de verre étincelante avant de commencer.

« Je suis originaire de Busan où j'ai grandi aux cotés de ma mère. Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Il nous a laissé alors que j'étais encore bébé. Je suis fille unique »

Je marquais une pause pour lui jetai un coup d'œil. Il avait le regard neutre et semblait intéressé par mon inintéressante histoire. Je repris donc la parole.

« J'ai emménagé à Séoul, il y a six ans suite au décès de ma mère. Ici, je poursuis mes études de droit à l'université Gyangju. J'aimerais devenir avocate. Je travaille aussi en journée dans un petit café du quartier de Sinchon. J'ai pas besoin de vous dire ce que je fais de mes soirées » lui dis-je en finissant avec un petit sourire

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit ce qui vous a amené à travailler dans ce genre d'environnement » me rappela-il en me rendant mon sourire

Tête baissée, je restais silencieuse un instant avant de finalement lui dire la vérité.

« Vous savez Jaejoong, tout le monde ne roule pas sur l'or comme vous. A la mort de ma mère, notre maison familiale a été mise en vente pour couvrir des dettes accumulées depuis des années.

Je me suis vite retrouvée sans rien pour survivre. J'ai dû laisser mon ancienne vie derrière moi pour essayer d'en commencer une nouvelle ici. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas un sous en poche. Mes premières semaines ont été très difficile. Puis, j'ai réussi à remonter la pente.

J'ai trouvé ce premier emploi dans ce café et ai même pu reprendre mes études. Seulement, mon salaire très maigre de serveuse ne me permettait pas de régler toutes mes factures et frais de scolarité. J'ai donc dû compléter avec un second job, qui est celui-ci. Ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit où je me voyais auparavant mais ce n'est pas si mal que ça puis c'est une source de revenu indispensable pour vivre et les collègues sont adorables » expliquais-je en tripotant mes mains

Quand je reportais mon attention sur lui, il me fixait mais ne semblait pas me voir. C'est comme s'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Je décidais donc de changer de sujet et d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère devenue un peu bizarre.

« Maintenant que je vous en ai dit pas mal à mon sujet, sauriez-vous en faire de même ? » lui demandais-je en me baissant pour lui resservir un verre

Ma question le réveilla. Il prit le verre que je lui tendis et était sur le point de me répondre quand SeoJun, un membre du staff nous interrompit.

« Bonsoir Mr Kim. Je m'excuse de vous déranger mais nous avons reçu un appel de la part d'un de vos collaborateurs qui n'a pas réussi à vous joindre sur votre portable. Il dit qu'il veut absolument vous parler et que c'est très important » lui dit SeoJun avant de lui tendre un combiné sans fil

Jaejoong le remercia, prit le téléphone et s'éloigna pour être au calme.

Pendant ce temps, en me calant plus profondément dans mon fauteuil, je me mis à repenser à ce que je lui avais dit et mes doutes revinrent.

Etais-ce une bonne idée d'avoir dévoilé cette petite partie de moi-même? Après tout, c'était un étranger mais surtout un client. Pourquoi m'étais-je dévoilée à lui si facilement ? Avais-je bien fait ?

Je volais quelques lampées de ma boisson tout en réfléchissant à ces questions.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il revint vers moi mais ne semblait pas vouloir se rassoir. Il renoua correctement sa cravate

« Je suis désolé Mila mais je vais devoir vous quitter. Je dois retourner au bureau pour une affaire qui ne peut pas attendre »

Je regardais rapidement ma montre qui affichait vingt-trois heures trente.

Je le fixais d'un air interrogateur.

« Il est vingt-trois heures trente » lui dis-je innocemment

Il eut alors un petit rire.

« Le travail n'attend pas. Je dois veiller au bon fonctionnement de ma compagnie et ça, à toutes heures de la journée et de la nuit »

« Bien sûr, je comprends. Eh bien, je vous souhaite un bon retour et une bonne fin de soirée Jaejoong »

« Je suis ravie d'avoir pu en apprendre un peu plus sur vous, Mila. Une bonne soirée à vous aussi » me dit-il avant de me faire un clin d'œil et de s'éclipser en direction de la sortie


	8. Chapitre 7

Une fois qu'il fut parti, je fini mon verre et me levais.

Il était seulement vingt-trois heures quarante-cinq, ne pouvant pas rester sur place à me tourner les pouces, il valait mieux que je trouve un autre client pour finir le service.

La fin de soirée se déroula comme d'habitude. Champagne, cigares, plaisanteries et compliments.

Alors que je m'occupais d'un autre client, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Jaejoong. Ce mystérieux personnage devait surement souffrir de bipolarité. Il pouvait se montrer si exécrable un jour et totalement charmant un autre.

Cet homme semblait être un vrai casse-tête. J'avoue ne toujours pas avoir compris ce changement brusque de comportement.

Je décidais finalement de ne plus y penser et de me consacrer pleinement à Dojyung, mon nouveau compagnon de soirée. Il était jeune et plutôt facile à cerner. Encore un de ces enfants de riches familles venu flamber l'argent de son papa.

Il était immature et vantard comme pas d'autres me comtant ses nombreuses conquêtes féminines et m'énumérant les îles paradisiaques visitées à bord de son tout nouveau yacht.

C'était surement ce que je détestais le plus à propos de mon job d'hôtesse. Il fallait endurer une compagnie pas toujours appréciée et dans ce cas-ci, fournir un effort de guerrière pour ne pas craquer et jeter son champagne à la figure de l'un de ces êtres sans aucune forme d'intelligence.

Sourire aux lèvres et feintant l'intérêt, je l'écoutais pourtant et faisait mine de m'extasier à chacun de ses commentaires.

Un peu plus de deux heures plus tard, il était enfin temps pour moi de prendre congé et de rejoindre les vestiaires ce que je fis sans attendre, pressée de mettre un terme à notre rencontre.

Trois quarts d'heures plus tard, j'étais déjà à la sortie prête à rentrer chez moi.

La fin de semaine et les deux suivantes passèrent à un rythme normal.

Je continuais ma petite routine qui consistait essentiellement à étudier et travailler. En cette fin de trimestre, les matinées de classes se faisaient ennuyeuses. La plupart des élèves n'étaient même plus intéressés par les cours attendant seulement le dernier jour de classe pour connaitre les résultats d'examens et enfin savoir si oui ou non, ils auront leur diplôme en poche.

Pour certains il permettrait de rentrer directement dans le monde du travail alors que pour d'autres ce serait un passeport pour continuer vers des études plus poussées. Pour ma part, j'avais décidé d'en finir avec les études après ce trimestre. Les frais de scolarité représentant un budget énorme, je me suis dit que ça ferait du bien à mon portefeuille. De plus, une licence en droit était déjà un bon bagage pour commencer dans la vie active.

Le travail au café était devenu éprouvant. Sonmi avait pris sa semaine de congé pour se rendre au chevet de sa mère à Daegu me laissant seule pour faire marcher le commerce. Je me suis donc vite retrouvé débordée devant jongler entre la caisse, la préparation des commandes, le service et le nettoyage. De plus, le café ne désemplissait pas bien au contraire.

Fort heureusement, Miki me rendait visite de temps en temps et me donnait un coup de main indispensable pour que je ne finisse pas la journée sur les genoux.

Pour ce qui est du travail au club, les choses étaient restées les mêmes mis à part le fait que ma relation avec Jaejoong s'étaient nettement amélioré.

Je l'avais revu trois fois depuis notre dernier échange. Il passait régulièrement au club et me demandait par l'intermédiaire de Liam.

Au fil de nos rencontres, Jaejoong avait su me montrer d'autres aspects de sa personnalité ce qui me fit revoir mon jugement à son égard. L'homme que j'avais connu arrogant et irrespectueux était en fait une personne intelligente, attentive, ambitieuse et sincère.

A chacune de nos soirées passées au club, nous discutions de nos buts dans la vie, de son travail, de mes études, plaisantions de nos bêtises étant enfant, partagions ce que nous aimions et détestions.

J'avais, entre autre, appris qu'il était né et avait grandi ici à Séoul, qu'il avait fait ses études aux Etats-Unis, qu'il avait huit soeurs et qu'il était très proche de son père. Si autrefois, sa présence me rendait nerveuse et maladroite, ce n'était plus le cas.

Je pouvais presque dire que nous étions devenus amis malgré un rapport client-hôtesse toujours présent et jamais négligé.

Aujourd'hui était vendredi, dernier jour de la semaine mais aussi dernier jour d'école. Le réveil avait été difficile ce matin étant donné que j'avais passé une mauvaise nuit. J'avais eu du mal à fermer l'œil, trop préoccupée par ces satanés résultats.

A neuf heures, je me présentais donc à l'école avec une mauvaise mine, les yeux cernés. Là, une foule énorme était postée devant le hall de l'université. Les élèves se poussaient déjà pour pouvoir s'approcher du tableau sur lequel était affiché la liste des élèves ayant réussi les épreuves. Certains camarades ressortaient de la foule avec des étoiles pleins les yeux alors que d'autres pleuraient face à leur échec.

Après quelques minutes d'observation, je poussais un soupir, pris mon courage à deux mains et me fraya un chemin dans la masse pour finalement me retrouver face au grand tableau d'affichage.

Sur ce tableau était accroché deux groupes d'affiches. Le premier groupe listait le nom des élèves ayant obtenu la licence tandis que l'autre listait le nom de ceux ayant raté les épreuves mais bénéficiant d'une admission à la séance de rattrapage qui se déroulerait la semaine prochaine. Je parcouru le premier groupe d'affiches d'un regard inquiet. Plus je m'approchais de la fin de la liste plus mes yeux se brouillait d'un voile trouble. Mon nom n'apparaissait pas sur cette foutu liste !

« J'ai peut-être survolé quelques noms » me dis-je à moi-même

Je repris au début de la liste et m'attardais un peu plus sur chaque identité. Sans succès. Avec une dernière once d'espoir, je me tournais aussitôt vers le deuxième groupe d'affiches en priant pour faire partie des chanceux pouvant se rattraper la semaine prochaine. Je l'examinais plusieurs fois et là encore aucune mention de mon nom.

Après quelques secondes, je me rendis à l'évidence. J'avais minablement échoué. Ce fut qu'une fois que je clignais les yeux et que je sentis mes larmes s'échouer sur le bas de mon cou que je réalisais que je sanglotais.

J'étais profondément déçue. Je m'extirpais de la vague d'étudiants, sortis dehors et me laissais tomber sur le premier banc que je trouvais sur le campus. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me remettre les idées en place. Après le sentiment de déception vint le sentiment d'appréhension.

Qu'allais-je faire maintenant? Sans diplôme, je n'avais rien à présenter aux portes des cabinets d'avocats de la ville. L'idée d'abandonner mon rêve de devenir avocate me traversa l'esprit. Peut-être étais-je tout simplement bonne à rien d'autre que servir des cafés. Cette pensée me fit mal au cœur mais elle était finalement si vraie.

« Mila ! »

Je levais la tête et vis Yoona, une camarade de classe, à l'autre bout de l'espace vert. Elle me rejoint et semblait de bonne humeur. Yoona était une très bonne élève, c'était bien sans surprise que son nom devait trôner sur la liste.

« Mila ! Le jour tant attendu est enfin arrivé ! Alors contente d'avoir enfin ton pass pour la vie active ? »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, Yoona. J'ai échoué. Mon nom n'est pas ressorti » lui dis-je en tournant la tête en direction du hall de l'université

Elle suivit mon regard et resta silencieuse un moment. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils ne semblant pas vraiment comprendre. Puis après réflexion, elle éclata de rire.

Sa réaction me surpris d'abord puis m'irrita.

« Ça n'a rien de drôle, Yoona ! » la grondais-je

« Idiote. Tu n'as donc pas écouté Mr Wang hier ? Les listes affichées dans ce hall sont pour les classes de Comptabilité et Commerce » gloussa-elle

« Pour la finance et le droit, c'est le Building C. Juste derrière le gymnase »

Quoi ?!

Je me levais immédiatement dans l'intention de rejoindre le building C. Yoona ne dit rien et me regarda d'un air amusé

« Merci Yoona » la remerciais-je rapidement tout en m'éloignant

Arrivé au building C, installé au milieu de la grande pièce d'entrée, je retrouvais un même tableau blanc sur lequel était placardée une longue liste de noms. Je m'y précipitais et la décortiquais, pleine d'espoir.

Hyun Jihye

[…]

Kim Wooyong

Choi Kyungsoo

Kwon Mila

[….]

Lee Soojeon

Huh?!... KWON MILA !


	9. Chapitre 8

Quelques heures plus tard, je passais la porte du café avec le cœur léger et les lèvres étirées par un énorme sourire. J'étais heureuse, soulagée et surtout fière de moi.

Je me faufilais rapidement au vestiaire pour poser mes affaires et enfiler un tablier. Quand je revins en salle, Sonmi était déjà en train de s'activer pour servir toute le monde. Après sa visite à Deagu, elle était revenue en meilleure forme. L'état de santé de sa mère s'était nettement amélioré pour notre plus grand soulagement. Je la rejoins immédiatement pour lui décharger les bras. Je lui fis un rapide bisou sur la joue, gloussais et m'échappais avec les commandes en direction des tables pour lesquelles elles étaient destinés.

Toute la journée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Mon sourire ne quitta jamais mon visage. Quand tout le monde fut enfin servi, je rejoins Sonmi au comptoir en trottinant. Elle m'observa arrivé, les sourcils légèrement froncés, occupé à essayer de deviner la raison de ma grande gaieté.

Avant même que j'ouvris la bouche, elle écarquilla les yeux brusquement et fit un claquement de doigts, toute excitée par sa trouvaille.

« J'ai deviné ! » s'exclama-elle alors que je m'installais sur le tabouret en tissue rose bonbon

« Je t'écoute »

« T'as obtenu ta licence ? »

Je laissais volontairement un silence nous tenir compagnie avant de finalement exploser.

« Ouiiiiiiii » lui confirmais-je, applaudissant comme une gamine après un bon spectacle de marionnettes

« T'imagines pas comme je suis heureuse, Sonmi. C'est une nouvelle porte qui s'ouvre pour mon avenir professionnel. J'y croyais même plus en arrivant au campus ce matin. J'étais persuadée d'avoir fait n'importe quoi le jour de l'examen. J'en ai même pas dormi de la nuit tellement ça m'angoissait. J'étais prête à tout abandonner puis j'ai vu mon nom sur la liste des heureux élus. C'était juste incroyable. » lui déballais-je sans pouvoir m'arrêter pour reprendre ma respiration

Mon engouement l'a fit rigoler alors que je lui racontais la nouvelle.

« C'est génial Mila. Je suis très fière de toi. T'es une bosseuse. Tu le mérites » me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras

« Quels sont tes projets maintenant que tu en as fini avec les études ? »

« Je compte commencer par chercher un premier emploi dans l'assistanat juridique. Comme je serais débutante, c'est encore trop tôt pour penser à défendre des cas au tribunal»

« Je voudrais intégrer un cabinet d'avocat où je pourrais faire mes preuves en coulisse. Ça me permettra de mettre un pied dans le milieu sans pour autant prendre de risque. Je bosserais comme une folle s'il le faut pour faire mes preuves et enfin devenir ce que j'ai toujours voulu être »

Nous discutâmes encore longtemps, servîmes quelques nouveaux clients et il était déjà l'heure de fermer. Une fois le café complètement vidé de sa clientèle, je m'occupais de débarrasser les tables, faire la vaisselle et passer un coup de serpillère tandis que Sonmi faisait le compte des recettes de la journée. Il me fallut moins d'une heure pour tout remettre en ordre. Je récupérais mes affaires aux vestiaires avant de quitter l'établissement.

Arrivé au club, je fonçais droit aux vestiaires où je trouvais Sora en plein papotage avec Ina.

« Salut les filles. Passer une bonne journée?! » criais-je en déboulant dans la pièce et jetant mon sac sur la première chaise que je trouvais.

« Salut Mila. Tu tombes bien. J'ai besoin de ton avis. Je parlais de mon envie de me teindre les cheveux. Je pense porter mon choix sur le rouge cerise. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » me dit Sora, en brossant sa magnifique chevelure d'une blondeur éblouissante

J'ouvris la porte du dressing et jetais un coup d'œil à la sélection de tenues préparées pour les hôtesses avant de saisir une belle robe bleue nuit et de me diriger au coin de la pièce pour me changer derrière le paravent.

« Le rouge cerise t'irait à la perfection. Le blond illumine ton magnifique visage mais le rouge cerise te donnera surement un air plus 'femme fatale'. J'adore ! » répondis-je en me déshabillant

Elle semblait ravie « Tu trouves ? »

« Bien sûr. Sora, tu fais partie de ces filles qui pourraient porter n'importe quelle couleur sans perdre de sa beauté. Moi en revanche, j'ai plutôt intérêt à rester cantonner au brun si je veux pas avoir l'air d'un clown ridicule» rajoutais-je en riant

« T'as l'air d'être en super forme, dis donc. Qu'est ce qui te met de si bonne humeur ? » commenta Ina, sourire aux lèvres

Je remontais la fermeture arrière de ma robe et m'approchais d'elles.

« Figurez-vous les filles que se tient devant vous, une jeune diplômée en droit » leur annonçais-je, tête fièrement levée « J'ai eu mes résultats d'exams ce matin et me voilà enfin apte à attaquer le milieu professionnel juridique» rajoutais-je en me posant devant un miroir pour faire mon maquillage

Les filles crièrent et s'excitèrent comme si elles venaient de voir Brad Pitt en tenue d'Adam. Nous passâmes la demi-heure suivante à se préparer et plaisanter, puis, il fut temps de se mettre au travail.

Il était aux environ de vingt-deux heures. J'étais tranquillement assise à une table du club en compagnie d'un groupe de trader venu célébrer la mutation de l'un d'entre eux. Avec l'aide de deux de mes collègues, nous étions au petit soin pour ces jeunes et très sympathiques messieurs. La soirèe se déroulait à merveille, la clientèle étant charmante et dynamique à souhait.

J'étais en train de raconter une histoire drôle à Riyeon, un gentil trader de vingt-deux ans quand on me tapota l'épaule. Me tournant, je vis Liam et lui fis un discret mouvement de tête lui signalant que j'arrivais. Je finis mon histoire, nous rigolâmes et je m'excusais enfin pour aller voir mon boss. Il m'attendait à l'écart de la table, aisément posté contre un gros pilier de marbre. Je le rejoins en quelques secondes.

« Bonsoir Liam. Si c'est pour mon enveloppe de pourboires, je comptais la récupérer en fin de soirée »

« Salut Mila. Je ne voulais pas te voir pour ça. Ton enveloppe t'attend dans mon bureau. Pas de souci, tu passeras la prendre avant de quitter le club »

« Tu voulais me voir pour quoi alors ? »

« Mr Kim vient d'arriver. Il t'attend dans le box 3A »

« Ok, j'y vais »

Je traversais la piste de danse et décidais de passer par le bar pour y boire un coup rapidement avant de rejoindre Jaejoong.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, je me dirigeais vers le box 3A où ce bel apollon m'attendait patiemment. Je pressais le pas sans m'en rendre compte car oui, j'étais impatiente de le voir. Il avait pour habitude de me demander dès qu'il arrivait au club alors que moi de mon côté, j'avais pris celle de me présenter à sa table dès qu'on me le signaler.

C'était drôle comme les choses semblaient avoir changé entre nous. Malgré un mauvais départ, nous avions fini par nous apprivoiser et je pense que lui comme moi apprécions vraiment la compagnie de l'autre.

Le box était très discrètement niché vers l'arrière de la partie V.I.P du club. L'endroit était constitué d'une table de verre et deux bancs de cuir blanc placé l'un en face de l'autre. Le tout était enveloppé de murs fait de beaux rideaux de soie blanche. La façon dont la décoration avait été élaborée donnait un côté chic tout en permettant à ses occupants de profiter d'un peu d'intimité. C'était sublime !

Je me présentais à l'entrée du box pour y trouver Jaejoong confortablement assis, occupé à faire je-ne-sais-quoi sur son portable.

Dès qu'il me vit, il le posa immédiatement et se leva poliment pour m'accueillir. Je lui souris aimablement, prête à passer une soirée en compagnie de cet homme qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans mon esprit.


	10. Petit mesage de Life-is-a-gift

_8 chapitres postés, 13000 mots écrits, 112 visites, 43 visiteurs === O commentaires/avis _

_Wait... What?_

Hello,

Alors voila, j'aimerais faire le point avec les lectrices (si toutefois il y en a vraiment..?..)

J'ai commencé à poster cette fiction sur et Skyrock il y a quelques mois car j'aime écrire, exprimer mes idées et mon imagination mais aussi et surtout parce que j'aimerais partager cette histoire avec vous. Je trouve que c'est une belle façon de voyager ensemble et aussi de faire de belles rencontres (l'expérience parle ici).

Cette fiction est loin d'être parfaite et peut plaire ou non. Cependant, il est toujours intéressant et plutôt important pour moi de connaître vos avis - qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais - et ce pour plusieurs raisons.

La première est que je suis une débutante et tant que telle, je suis favorable aux erreurs de toutes sortes. C'est pourquoi, j'ai besoin de connaître ce qu'il faudrait que je revois dans mon histoire, mon écriture, la rapidité du déroulement de l'histoire, etc...

La deuxième raison est, elle, très simple : le besoin de savoir si ca vaut le coup de continuer à poster ou non... Car pour tenir une fiction, une auteure doit y investir du temps, du travail, de l'énergie et a donc besoin de pouvoir se dire qu'elle ne fait pas ça pour rien.

Enfin voilà, j'espère m'être bien exprimé sur ce petit billet qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un gentil rappel que j'aimerais pouvoir connaître/parler/échanger avec les personnes qui pourraient éventuellement suivre l'histoire :)

Bizou

Life-is-a-gift


End file.
